Jonathan Fields
Hunting in the forest. Jonathan was born and raised with eight other siblings in a cottage in the forest town of east centralia to a hunter and a towns woman. He was the second oldest. Jonathan hills followed in his father's footsteps of hunting and trapping wild game. Where he became proficient in using a bow and arrow to hunt animals. Westward eyes. Being born and raised in the very eastern part of the central kingdom made Jonathan anxious about his neighbors with the oddly tinted skin, shorter stature and acceptance of what he perceives as beasts into their lives. Jonathan was raised to hate the eastern kingdom and its people by his mother who's father was distantly related to hajolat riders. So when Jonathan became of age he went to west with a full quiver and less then one moon worth of coins. You learn a lot from hunting animals. Jonathan being unable to make a decent living off the unfamiliar land of west sold himself into slavery where he was then forced to fight in gladiatorial combat with unique and exotic animals as well as orcs, trolls and goblins from other continents, he continued this for twenty five years until he had saved enough to pay off his debt and leave with enough money to make up his absence from his village. He left this life with a different view on the value of living creatures as well he was now able to use a net and trident in combat effectively. Reunion with family. Coming back richer then before his family rejoiced as he finally returned after five years of his absence even though this was a short time much had changed in the family dynamic his father was now unable to provide for his family as when he was hunting a large predator he had his right leg maimed to the point where he was unable to use it, and due to the poorness of his family were unable to pay for more then a doctor to amputate and keep the wound from being infected. His many siblings now supported the family and one of his brothers opted to try and work as a guard for a traveling merchant to help and support the family. His brother was as his family told him murdered in cold blood by an ogre who had lost its temper at the merchant his brother was paid to guard. They also told him that the murder had conspired inside the eastern castle town itself. A quick hunt for lost prey. Jonathan was horrified to hear such an awful thing had happened to his brother because of the eastern kingdoms lack of strict beast laws and took it personally, why would anyone in their right mind believe a humans life was less precious or equal to monsters that mocked the humans perfect form? He took it upon himself to kill five orcs who were nothing better then a smaller version of the disgusting creature that had murdered his brother. He quickly packed up his gear and headed into the eastern kingdom where he started a quick murderous spree that lasted less then two days to avenge his brother from the creatures that resemble that of what killed him. The master race. Jonathan after freeing the world from the orcs that he had killed decided to wish his family the best and began his career as a professional beastmen hunter in the central kingdom and rarely the western kingdom. Even though an unprofitable job at best Jonathan makes a pretty penny from equipment that he takes from beastmen who use it against him when this happens he sends the majority of his profit back to support his family back in his village. His victories against the beastmen so far include driving a demon out of the river village into west as well he has started tracking down a lizardkin who can seemingly meld into stone in the central castletown. He knows that no simple animal can learn any mancy so he knows that it is more then a lizardkin and might require more support from his fellow centralians.